seven_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganor
"I hope to All that I will survive the night in the wilderness of this jungle, for there are ganors and meeting one would be your death. Just pray that if you see one that it doesn't see you." -Some Random Katopian Explorer Ganor Appearance Ganors are creatures that would have been extinct, if it weren't for the Hunters vast collection of genetic material of alien species of plants and animals from the once existing extra-terrestrial planet known commonly as Katopia. They are an infamous race of reptilan-esque mammals that mimic some traits of reptiles. Some examples are scales on parts of the body and are cold-blooded. Other then that, they are a lion-like creature with dragonistic traits. They have spikes that run across the neck, all the way down to the edge of the tail in varying size. They also have horns and neck fluff that resembles a lion. Their color scheme is black fur and scales with red stripes as a cautionary trait. Ganors tend to stand 4 legged at the height of averaging 45 feet to 55 from toe to scalp. Some can grow up to 60 in height. They are also about 80-100 feet long from the tip of their nose to tail; sometimes even greater lengths. Ganor Importance in Katopia and Aerix Ganors, also known as ganor beasts, have been feared by the inhabitants of the Green Moon of Katopia for these behemoths lived deep in the jungles of the moon. To defeat one would be a feat of a god. In order to repel against them, it would take entire armies to stop them, which would end up killing most of the force in the process. The only being to single handedly defeat a ganor was Lord Czlaw of the Forestcat people. He earned his power by not just killing one with only his sword and his environment, but he killed several Ganorian pack leaders, which can be near impossible due to their massive size and strength. When brought back with the Hunters, they released many Katopian species on Hillfix, which became a continent of zoological research. Many of the alien species of plants and animals eventually heavily disrupted the indiginous species that occupied Hillfix. Ganor beasts changed from living in smaller wolfpacks (ranging from 2-4 Ganors) to much larger ones (ranging from 10- about 35 Ganors) when introduced to the dragons of Hillfix. They waged animistic wars of domination of the island, eventually backing up the species into the corners of the island. The Ganors now live in South Hillfix where it is less cold for them, even though it is not tropical enough for comfortable living. The island is now overrun by strange Katopian foliage and creatures and very few natives survive, namely the now several endangered species of native Hillfix Dragons that were slaughtered by the vicious ganors. Many hunters dream is to go to Hillfix to hunt the very creatures that live on that land. The centerpiece of any collection would be a ganor bone, ranging from teeth to a skull. Of course they never killed that animal because to kill one is an insane idea to even fathom. Ganors started from a creature that haunts the dreams of anyone that ever goes to the Green Moon to a strange beast that is studied by the Hunters in understanding to become the ultimate genetic creatures. Ganors will remain a fear of the past. Hopefully ganors will not ever be attempted to be tamed for warfare as it has never and will never be done. Category:Creatures